


Магда Лу

by Gevion



Category: Bastille Day (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Family Issues, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Мама всегда волнуется, а Майкл никогда не оправдывает ее надежд.





	Магда Лу

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2017.

Юность мамы пришлась на поздние шестидесятые. На фотокарточках она в цветастых юбках и свободных блузах, сквозь которые просвечивает грудь, с громыхающими на запястьях браслетами, с лентой, прихватывающей вьющиеся волосы на лбу. Карточки вместе с блеклым кольцом, с которого облезает позолота, хранятся на чердаке, в потрескавшемся кожаном портфеле.

«Вымети этот мусор из своего дома, из своей головы», — говорит ей личный психолог, а целительница-китаянка советует устроить все по фэншую. Мама переставляет кресла, чтобы они не перекрывать пути хорошей энергии, послушно двигает тяжелые шкафы.

По понедельникам она драит дом от подвала до чердака, по вторникам и четвергам ходит на прием ко врачу, а по выходным — в небольшую часовню, приютившуюся в тени торгового центра. Каждую секунду своей жизни мама верит, что эта чепуха поможет избавиться от нежеланных воспоминаний. Но не притрагивается к футляру с фотографиями и обручальным кольцом — никогда.

В жарком Сан-Франциско шестьдесят седьмого ее выцепила из толпы таких же наивных дурех гадалка, крепко сжала ладонь в своей загорелой дочерна пятерне и наврала про любовь. Пообещала одного-единственного, на всю жизнь. Майкл часто видит таких ворожей в толчее парижских базаров. Он не мешает им, а они не мешают ему, бизнес есть бизнес. Пока гадалки продают красивые сказки, он крадет у туристок кошельки и изредка — один-другой поцелуй. Ему их не жаль. Он выбирает тех, у кого одежда и украшения стоят больше, чем неделя проживания в неотапливаемой крошечной студии, куда он приходит только спать.

— Я не была наивной деревенской простушкой, — сказала мама однажды, извиняясь перед Майклом за уход отца. — Но почему-то все равно поверила предсказаниям. Такое уж было лето, милый. Мы все, даже самые циничные, верили в судьбу.

Своего единственного она встретила только через двадцать лет, уже сменив сарафаны на платья строгого силуэта и распрощавшись с броскими украшениями ценой в доллар за горсть. Через три месяца еженедельных свиданий забеременела, через восемь — вышла замуж, закрыв глаза на его карточные долги. Живот натягивал кружево свадебного платья. Ее родители не пришли на свадьбу, но она твердила каждому, кто решался спросить: «Вот увидите, я буду счастлива и без их благословения».

Через пять лет муж ушел, забрав все, что было на общем счете. Оставил только старые костюмы в шкафу и хныкающего Майкла — как утешительный приз. Этим он будто сделал ей одолжение, ведь мог забрать и его, по крайней мере, так думает она, а Майкл думает иначе: отец просто не знал, что делать с отбившимся от рук чересчур своевольным ребенком, и сбросил балласт.

Теперь жизнь мамы строится на уверенности в том, что психоанализ лечит разбитые сердца не хуже, чем регулярные исповеди и фэншуй, и на вере в ту ложь, что она слышит от Майкла.

С родным Остином и домом (фотокарточки в саквояже на чердаке, разваливающаяся мебель, легкий запах спиртного и лекарств, идущий из бывшей родительской спальни) Майкла связывает один звонок раз в несколько месяцев за счет принимающего абонента из старой и тесной телефонной будки, некогда выкрашенной в светло-зеленый цвет.

Если колупнуть краску в углу, под ней обнаружатся чьи-то горькие и злые признания: про легкомысленную Магду Луизу, про шлюху Магду Лу, которую кто-то слишком сильно любил и ждал по ночам. Строчки неровные, полустершиеся. С тех пор, как ее ждали, прошло много лет — Майкл представляет ее копией матери из шестьдесят седьмого года: юбки, и блузы, и загорелые ладони в ладонях приезжих мужчин. Иногда она гадает им, иногда — разрешает себя любить. Теперь на месте ее почитателя неловко топчется Майкл, пока мама вздыхает за многие километры от него.

— Я волновалась.

Мама всегда волнуется, а Майкл никогда не оправдывает ее надежд. Они оба ужасно предсказуемы — может, именно поэтому отец от них и ушел. «Он ушел только от меня, в этом нет твоей вины», — поправила она его однажды, и Майкл, уже зная, что пожалеет об этом, отрезал: «Тогда почему он бросил меня здесь, с тобой?»

Однажды Майкл попытался его найти, а когда не вышло — проболтался об этом ей, и мама так разнервничалась, что порезалась треснувшим от усилий стеклом: древний сервант с книгами в кабинете отца никак не вставал на место, в котором не перекрывал бы энергетический поток. Майкл помнит тонкий и длинный шрам на ее локте.

— Я счастлив, мам. Живу в небольшой студии недалеко от Монмартра. Коплю на будущее путешествие, работаю оператором в службе по вызову такси и официантом в небольшом кафе. Пришлю немного денег, как только получу зарплату.

— Молюсь за тебя. Будь осторожен, — голос у нее тихий и немного сиплый.

Когда-то она пела, а теперь много курит. Видео и аудиозаписей не осталось, ее пение — то упущенное, что не смогли уберечь от забвения фотокарточки на чердаке. Настоящая Магда Луиза не ходила в церковь, не верила в любовь, не страдала от разбитого сердца, не залечивала раны виски и табаком.

— Спасибо, мам. Я тоже молюсь за тебя. Люблю, — отвечает Майкл, считая до трех. После трех с половиной мама скажет, что целует его, скучает и ждет домой. После четырех — выключит телефон, а потом вспомнит, что он бросил ее так же, как когда-то его отец.

Мама молчит. Майкл трет закрывающиеся глаза, осторожно опускает трубку на рычаг и поворачивает к дому. До четырнадцатого июля остается неделя, еще два-три дня затишья, и в Париж хлынут туристы, самое время для работы, а до тех пор нужно как следует отдохнуть. За два переулка до дома его чуть не ловит цыганка, но он раздраженно выворачивается из ее цепких рук.

Майкл, который не верит в судьбу, засыпает в своей студии легко и быстро, не чувствуя вины и не думая о том, что оставил после себя, — совсем как отец.

Через неделю он выделит в толпе молоденькую девчонку, растерянную, заплаканную туристку с большим медвежонком в сумке. Похоже, ее только что бросили, разбили сердце — вечная история, одна на все времена. Эту сумку будет очень легко забрать, когда девчонка отвлечется на разговор по телефону, а после проверки выкинуть в урну на площади — там нет ничего стоящего.

Все будет в порядке еще целых три секунды. Потом Майкла отбросит на несколько метров вперед, спину опалит жаром взрывной волны, в глаза насыплет песка, из ушей потечет горячее. Он не услышит крики, но, проморгавшись, увидит кровь, сперва на своих ладонях, а потом и на развороченной брусчатке. Майкл испугается, как никогда в жизни, и сбежит, по дороге прихватив с прилавка дешевый телефон с предоплатой.

Он позвонит в Остин — в неурочное время, в неурочный день, даже не задумавшись над тем, что этим делает только хуже: «Не включай телевизор, мама. Тебе скажут, что я террорист, убивший невинных людей», — и не станет дожидаться того, что мама скажет в ответ.

Брайар — вот как будут звать того, кого отправят по его следу. Шон Брайар, агент ЦРУ. Сбежать от него труднее, чем от прошлого и самого себя.

— Веришь в судьбу? — спросит Майкл, когда тот наденет на него наручники, просто так, из-за страха не удержав язык за зубами. — Моя меня только что догнала.

Брайар пообещает ему многое: помощь, свободу, возможность заниматься тем, что Майкл умеет лучше всего, труд на благо Родины, признание, цель.

— Может, еще и по руке погадаешь? — рассмеется Майкл.

Его судьба решится в холодном подземелье под православным собором, когда Брайар не глядя выстрелит ему в грудь. Потом будет грохот падения, удар спиной о древний камень. И лик Богородицы с темной иконы — на нее страшно поднять взгляд.

А пока до дня взятия Бастилии остается целых семь дней. Майклу снится, будто он молится Магде Луизе, покровительнице всех, кого ждут-не дождутся дома, маленькой Магдалине из обшарпанной телефонной будки, ее лентам и браслетам, ее вьющимся волосам, лезущим в рот при поцелуях на парижском мосту.


End file.
